


I NEED HELP FINDING A FIC

by squidwardcooch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidwardcooch/pseuds/squidwardcooch
Summary: HELP ME FIND A FIC ABOUT HOSPITAL AU KAGEHINA WHERE HINATA IS SICK.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	I NEED HELP FINDING A FIC

I remember Kageyamas mother dying. Then he meets hinata, who's room is the same one his mother died in. Hinata likes Your Lie in April and Assassination Classroom. In the end Hinata dies and writes Kageyama a letter. Its about 30 thousand words, but I don't remember what it was called.


End file.
